THE PRICE OF SINGLE LIFE
by Ilovebashing
Summary: a ninja is destroying all ninja villages one after another. why he is doing this what are his reason for doing this? to know read and find out. can konoha ninja stop him or will he succeed in his mission to destroy all ninja villages. konoha bashing, dark naruto, evil naruto, hokage bashing. bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRICE OF SINGLE LIFE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER MADE BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I THINK I WILL PASS THE CHANCE IF HE OFFERED THE OWNERSHIP TO ME. BECAUSE NOW THE MANGA SUCKS TOOOOOO MUCH.**

**A/N=(****I know the title is not so good. But it's the only title I could think which sounds good. I and please read the A/N at the end of chapter. Lets gets the story started.****)**

CHAPTER 1

IT was a normal day in konoha. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The birds were chirping in the sky. The villagers of konoha were walking around happily in peace. They didn't have anything to be fear about since the war ended 4 years ago. The war ended when uzumaki NARUTO defeated the MADARA uchiha and sealed the juubi away from reach of all ninja villages. The hidden villages are now at peace with each other. They have signed alliance with each other.

Now all the villages are allies with each other. The ninja of different villages don't fight each other for missions. They only take missions which will keep peace with other villages. The world is in peace time. Everything was right for the world, for now.

**(Scene Change – hokage office )**

Tsunade senju was doing her regular job of fighting kage's biggest enemy the PAPERWORK. She was getting frustrated about doing the paperwork for all day without having a single drink. Since shizune had hidden her sake bottle. She was about to punch her working table outside the window when a gate guard entered her office while huffing which showed he came running.

"hokage-sama. There is a group iwa ninjas coming towards over villages. They look injured from the blood on their cloths." Said the guard.

"what? Go and inform the anbu to get ready for anything dangerous. And let the iwa ninjas enter the village. I am coming to gates myself." Tsunade ordered.

"hai hokage-sama" replied the guard before running out of the office.

"SHIZUNE" called Tsunade.

"hai Lady Tsunade" said shizune as she entered the room after the call of hokage.

"Prepare a team of medic nin and head to the village gate. A group of iwa ninja is approaching our village and there are some injured with them. And alert the hospital staff to be ready for surgery if needed. I am going to gates myself. Now go."-Ordered Tsunade before jumping out the window and running towards the village gates.

When she approached the gates she saw that a group of about 20-25 ninja of iwa was coming towards the leaf. There are a few injured ninja in the group. Slowly the group reached the leaf village gates. Leading the group was akatsuchi and kurotsuchi. They were injured themselves. When they saw Tsunade at the gates they approached her.

"Hokage-sama we need your help in treating our injured friends here. Can you help us?" asked kurotsuchi.

"yes. Shizune treat the wounded ninjas here and take the seriously injured ninjas to the hospital." Ordered Tsunade. Shizune who brought a team of medic nin started treating the ninjas and sent the more injured nins to hospital.

"now kurotsuchi-san tell me what happened to you and your group of ninja? Who attacked your group and why did you come to konoha instead of going to your village since I don't have any information about your group doing any missions in fire country. And iwa is a long distance away from konoha." Asked Tsunade kurotsuchi while akatsuchi and kurotsuchi were being healed.

"hokage-sama we didn't go to our village because iwagakure is destroyed. we come from ruins of our village after escaping from destruction." Replied kurotsuchi.

"WHAT? When? How? Who did it?" asked Tsunade.

"IT happened two days ago hokage-sama. The village was having a normal day when a man wearing a hood comes to our village gate. When the guards stopped him, he asked to meet my grandfather. He said he had very important information for him. It had something to do with sealing a monster child. After hearing the message grandpa becomes serious and he asked the guard to bring the hooded man to his office. When the man enters the office I could swear I saw the shinigami."

**(Flashback)**

The hooded man entered the tsuchikage's office. He looked around the room and saw there was total of three persons inside the office, the sandaime-tshuchikage, kurotsuchi and kitshuchi. Then the hooded man sensed the ANBU hidden in shadows. While the hooded man was scanning the room tsuchikage himself checked him. He was wearing a hood which covered his body completely. It was hard to tell anything about his body but it could be said that the man was a young man since he is the height almost same as his granddaughter. His chakra levels were huge. His chakra level was higher than sandaime tsuchikage himself. And tsuchikage himself have the highest chakra level in the iwa. No ninja have even one third of his chakra level. And this person has two times the amount compared to tsuchikage. The man turned to tsuchikage and addressed him

"Hello tsuchikage-sama. How are you? I hope i didn't interrupt you from anything important." – said hooded man.

"Stop the sweet talk and tell me who are you? Where are you from? And what information do you have that you wanted a meeting with me?" asked tsuchikage getting impatient.

"Well. about who I am? You can call me **HAKAISHA.** I am from no village, And the most important thing, the information about the monster child. Well I have seen him. I know where he is, and what he is doing?" said the now named hakaisha.

"Really. where have you seen him? and how do you know what he is doing? And would you mind if I ask you what gain do you have in telling us his position." asked tsuchikage onoki.

"I will tell you what I know if you answered few of my questions." Said hakaisha.

"And what are those questions?" replied onoki.

"Why do you want to kill or seal him? He is the savior of the ninja world and you want to take him out? Even though he the reason the world is having peace." Asked hakaisha.

"it's a very big secret. It can't be told to you. Just know that this decision is made by the group of all the leaders of all ninja villages. We all arranged a meeting and after a long discussion we come to this decision that he has to either die or be sealed forever.

"and what the hokage said about this decision?" asked hakaisha.

"it was her idea that he is killed so could be with his parents." Said onoki.

"now I have given you all the answers you wanted now tell me what you know about _him_." Asked onoki.

"well yes. You have answered all my question. Now I have to tell you all I know as per our deal. So I did saw him. I met him and talked with him. He told me what he is doing. He is planning to build village himself, where he is planning to spend his entire life peacefully. He said that he don't want anything to do with 5 great ninja villages. He just wants to live peacefully." Said hakaisha.

"Well that is not possible. He cant be allowed to built a village. He is to be either killed or sealed. I think he is planning for a village because he is preparing to fight us if we try to capture him." Said onoki.

"well that can be possible. So what are you going to do when I tell you his location?" asked hakaisha.

"we will assemble a team of ninja from every hidden village to take him out either kill him or seal him. Now tell me where is he?"asked onoki now standing on his table.

"well I would love to tell you but there is a problem, a big problem." Said hakaisha.

"what problem?"asked onoki.

"me. I am your biggest problem right now. Since I am going to destroy your village, you should be concentrating on me." Said hakaisha talking as if talking about weather. The three iwa ninja tensed and hidden anbu prepared to attack him at a moment's notice.

"And may I ask why do you want to destroy our village. I don't think I have done anything against you hakaisha-san." Asked onoki while preparing for a fight.

"sorry but you will soon find out the reason. I just hope everybody in the village is prepared to die for the crimes of the ninjas. Since not even civilian will be spared. The whole village will be turned to dust which you like to use so much sandaime-sama." Said hakaisha.

"you just made the biggest mistake of your life by coming in my office and threatening to destroy my village. You are dead." Said onoki before a sword entered through hakaisha's back and exited through his chest. But instead of being shocked hakaisha started laughing.

"You are a fool sandaime tsuchikage if you thought that I will come here and tell you my plans just like that. You thought you killed me. But I am just a clone. The original is already done with preparation to destroy this pathetic _**ninja**_ village." the clone said before it melted into mud.

The sandaime tsuchikage was alerted now. If a person could make a mud clone with the chakra levels of more than two kage level ninja than what would be the chakra level of that person.

Suddenly there was a blast sound outside the office. this shook onoki out of his train of thoughts. Onoki shunshined out of his office and appeared on the roof of building. What he saw made his blood boil. In the market area of village a blast has occurred. The blast has destroyed many buildings and started fire in a few of them. The civilians were running from the area in fear of the blast.

Then Onoki saw him. Hakaisha was standing on a building facing the area of blast. Onoki knew it was hakaisha's doing. He was the one behind the blast in the village.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BY MY HAND."- Screamed onoki.

"No sandaime tsuchikage. I will not die by your hands. Neither I am going to die today. Cause I still have too much to do before I can allow myself to die. But you will die today by _my hands._ Also your precious village will follow you to hell. Now get ready to die and be forgotten forever." Said Hakaisha.

Hakaisha made a few hand seals before around 20 mud clones appeared around him. They all left in different directions and started destroying everything and killing people. The original hakaisha charged onoki.

Hakaisha took out a kunai from his robes and attacked onoki who was doing everything to block him. After a few seconds of blocking onoki got tired of blocking and jumped back. He started flying in the air and made a series of hand seals before a transparent square with a sphere inside appeared in front of Onoki. He threw it at hakaisha. the jutsu hurled to the ground and exploded when it made contact.

Onoki stayed in the air knowing that his enemy is still alive, injured hopefully but alive. Since the last attack was strong but not strong enough to take a kage level opponent. He looked everywhere but was unable to find hakaisha. he tried to sense him. And the result made his heart almost stop. Onoki felt hakaisha's chakra signature throughout the entire village in a specific pattern. And the man hakaisha himself was standing on the front of kage tower. Hakaisha was making seals for jutsu when he spoke.

"sandaime tsuchikage. You are the oldest kage alive. You have faced even Madara uchiha and survived. Now I challenge you to survive my next jutsu. I think you know this from shinobi wars. After all this jutsu was reason of death of more than 500 ninja of to remember it from your memory." Said hakaisha before he finished making hand seals and slammed his hands in the ground.

The ground shook before a giant made of rocks rose from the earth. The giant started to destroy everything around it. In a few seconds the giant had turned a quarter of the village in debris and rubble. Onoki turned pale after seeing the giant. He knew that jutsu. It was not doton jutsu but a summoning jutsu. Hakaisha has summoned a giant from hell. He had seen this jutsu in use before, in the first and second ninja wars. This jutsu was used by _that clan__._ There is only one man alive from that clan who could be that strong.But that mean the hakaisha is…

"AAH. I think you got it all figured out sandaime tsuchikage. I think you figured out who I am." Said hakaisha.

Onoki knew he could not defeat his enemy if his guess is correct. So he did the logical thing he could do at the time. He turned to kurotsuchi who was standing a safe distance away from them but also ready to step in anytime if needed.

"Kurotsuchi. Take as many people out of the village as much you can. Leave the village and go to konoha. Tell them that hakaisha is…" was all onoki said before he was blasted by a wind bullet from hakaisha.

"No-no-no sandaime-sama. That is not something I will allow. You cannot tell my identity to anyone. I want to keep my real identity safe. Now as the giant has already destroyed about half part of village I will finish my work here. And as for you kurotsuchi-san I suggest you should run as fast as you can since the longer you are in the village the more risk of your dying increases. I don't want you dead not now at least. You have deliver the news of iwa's destruction to other villages. And inform them that I am coming for them. Now RUN" said hakaisha.

"but grandpa, I will not run. I will help you fight against him." Cried kurotsuchi.

"NO. you can't fight him. He is too strong. Not even our whole village could stop him. Now run before he do anything to harm you. You must go inform Tsunade senju about the rock giant. She should know about it and what to do to stop him." Ordered Onoki.

After hearing this and getting order from her grandfather Kurotsuchi ran for the gates of village. A few ninjas were following her but as she was about to reach the gates the ground started to shake once more but this time there was a sealing array glowing on the ground. It was so large that it was surrounding the whole village. The seal started to glow red more and more every second. Kurotsuchi and her following ninja tried there fastest to reach the gates but as soon they reached gates the ground exploded and they were thrown away from the village while the whole village was exploded like it was sitting on a explosive note.

**(****FLASHBACK END****)**

"That's what happened to Iwa, hokage-sama. That man Hakaisha destroyed our village. Our group survived because we were almost out of the blast range but even we were injured from it." - Said kurotsuchi.

"Alright rest now kurotsuchi-san. We will help you. You can stay here as long as you need. My ninjas will make arrangements for your ninjas stay." Said Tsunade. On the outside she was calm but on the inside she was getting freaked out. She knew that jutsu from somewhere. Now it become important for her to remember where she heard about this jutsu that could summon giants made of rocks.

'_I know I read about that jutsu somewhere. I was also heard to be used in second ninja war. but who used it? i must look through the hokage's personnel library to see if Sarutobi-sensei had put something about the jutsu in the records.'_ Thought Tsunade, before she left for hokage tower to research about the strange summoning jutsu.

(**Scene change – Council chamber**)

It was only two hours later that Tsunade was facing the member of council of konoha. They were all talking about the attack on Iwa and what to do with the survivors. The civilians were obviously against the idea of letting them stay in the village.

"Hokage-sama, why do we have to take them in our village? They should go back to their own allies or their daimyo for help. Why should we spend our money on them if they aren't our allies." asked a civilian council member. All the other members of civilian council agreed with him. They didn't wanted their money wasted on the iwa ninja.

"Because we are ally with Iwa councilman. After the fourth ninja war all the ninja villages signed an treaty. This treaty says that no ninja will attack ninja of another village unless to save himself or any innocent person. And the allied villages must help the ninjas of other village in need. We can't tell them to go from our village. This will mean that we are breaking treaty. This will make us the enemy of all the ninja villages." Said Tsunade.

"But hokage-sama who attacked Iwagakure. It was a strong village. Who could have the power to destroy a village like iwa?" asked ANBU commander.

"He calls himself Hakaisha. His origins are unknown but he said that he is going to destroy all the ninja villages. And from Kurotsuchi-san the granddaughter of Sandaime-tsuchikage told me he is really strong. According to tsuchikage the whole iwagakure combined could not defeat Hakaisha." Tsunade told them. It was silent for few minutes before someone said something which made them more depressed.

"We need the kyuubi Jinchurikki. He is the only one who could stop this Hakaisha. we must prepare a team to find the kyuubi brat." Said one councilman.

"well there is a problem with that." Tsunade said.

"What problem hokage-sama?" asked hiashi hyuga.

"He doesn't want to be involved with the 5 great ninja villages. He is planning to built a village himself. He wants to live peacefully away from all this trouble. And we don't even know where he is." Tsunade explained.

"But can't you ask your summons to locate him using toads help?" asked shikamaru who had taken his father's pace on council after his father died in the war.

"No I can't. I have already tried. But he has surrendered the toad summoning contract. They also don't know why he did it. Unless he summons them again the toads can't find him." Explained Tsunade.

"So what should we do about this Hakaisha?" asked hiashi.

"Nothing, we have no information about him other than what kurotsuchi-san has told us. We need more information about him to make a proper plan to stop him. So until we find more about him we will wait. so if there are no more topics for discussion this meeting is over." Tsunade said before exited the room while thinking how much problem this hakaisha will create for Konoha.

She didn't know that every ninja village was going to face Hakaisha and be destroyed one after one, and she must take refugees from all ninja villages.

(**Time skip – two months later**)

It has been two months since the first attack of Hakaisha. after that it was like a flood. He attacked small ninja villages every 2-3 days. He even took out KUMOGAKURE after 2 weeks later. No one survived that attack. They were destroyed completely. The rescue party Tsunade sent to find what happened reported about the damage done to the village. According to their reports the village was completely annihilated. Not even a single rock was left on the ground. Everything was turned to dust. Like the village never even existed at the place.

After that came the turn of KIRIGAKURE. This time a few people survived the attack. They were more or half dead when they were rescued by konoha and suna ninjas. They were talking about a monster. they water monster that killed almost half KIRI ninja. Then Hakaisha appeared and tsunami destroyed KIRI.

It continued like that. A few days later TAKI was destroyed. And two days ago the survivors of SUNA had came to konoha for refuge. Tsunade has stopped her search about the giant summoning jutsu and tried to make strategies about how to capture and kill this Hakaisha. But till now nothing seemed like a good plan. Suddenly a chunin came running into her office.

"Hokage-sama, a man is coming towards our village. He is alone and according to barrier team his chakra level is higher that all 5 kages combined." Reported the chunin while panting.

This alerted Tsunade. There are only two persons with that much chakra. One was Naruto and other is Hakaisha. since the first one didn't wanted anything with 5 ninja villages it left only one choice that the person coming towards village is Hakaisha.

"Start the alarm. Hakaisha is coming for our village. Gather every ninja we have to stop him." Tsunade ordered before she left in a shunshin. She appeared at the village gates where she could see the incoming person.

He was getting closer to village gates every minutes. A few minutes later when he was about to reach the gates konoha twelve and other ninja of konoha arrived. Kurotsuchi and other survivors of the other villages were also there.

When hakaisha reached the gates he chucked seeing the crowd of ninjas at the gates. All prepared to die fighting him.

"I am honored hokage-sama. I didn't know you would bring this large welcome party for my welcome to the village." Said hakaisha.

"you made a mistake coming here hakaisha. You will not live past today. Every ninja present here is ready to give their life if it means that you will be dead." Said Tsunade with conviction. But instead of getting ready for a fight he laughed.

"It's not me who will die today hokage-sama. It's this village that will be destroyed. And the time of ninja will end today. Today the every ninja except me will be dead. I will be the last ninja in this world." Said hakaisha.

"Don't be so confident about it. There is still one more ninja who is not here. He is also strong possibly more powerful than you. You are forgetting about NARUTO UZUMAKI. He is out there somewhere. And as long he is there is a chance that ninja world will survive." Said Tsunade.

"oh him. You don't get it than. Tell me something Tsunade do you know who used those rock giant summon?" hakaisha asked.

But after a few seconds when Tsunade didn't answer him he again asked.

"tell me kurotsuchi-san what did you saw in iwa just before the explosion?" he asked kurotsuchi.

"the ground was glowing red. There were lines likes seals." Answered kurotsuchi.

"now do you got it Tsunade-sama?" hakaisha asked.

'_He used seals in destruction of iwa. And those rock giant he summoned I know about them from somewhere. But who could use fuinjutsu to this level. There is no ninja in any ninja village that could have that much level of mastery on sealing. The yondaime minato was considered the best sealing expert in konoha after grandmother and even he could not have used a sealing jutsu of that level. Grandmother was best sealing expert ever in this village. And she was from out of konoha. She was from uzushio where she learned the sealing arts' thought Tsunade before It suddenly came to her mind._

'_those giant summoning were used by Uzumaki clan in second ninja war. they were used to protect the village from enemies. Grandma told me about them when I was young. How could I have forgotten that. Those summoning jutsu were used by uzumaki clan as well as sealing to the level to destroy a whole village in one blast. But there are only 2-3 uzumaki left in the world and none of them have the chakra level to do this except one. That means hakaisha is…' _thought Tsunade while her face expressed how shocked she was.

"Why are you doing this **NARUTO**?" Tsunade asked.

"Finally you got it. You know I was waiting to see your face when you will out who I am. I was right. You are shocked. You are asking why I am doing this. I think you know the answer to that question. And it's not for the order of my sealing or execution order." Said Naruto

"What do you mean by that Naruto? Why are you doing this?" asked Kiba.

Hearing this Naruto turned to the rest of konoha 12, well what was left of it. Since neji died in the war protecting him and hinata, and sasuke sacrificed his life fighting against Madara and Juubi. He looked at all of them before his eyes stopped at HINATA. She was standing there looking shocked and afraid.

"w-why are you doing this Naruto-kun? Why did you destroyed all the ninja villages?" hinata asked.

"hinata-chan I will explain everything . but you have to trust me and come to me away from the ninja of this village." Naruto said and motioned for hinata to come to him. After a bit of reluctance she moved away from konoha ninjas. But they tried to stop her even though no one dared to move from his/her spot to do that physically.

"Hinata what are you doing? Do not go near him. He is going to kill you just like he killed everybody in other ninja villages." Screamed Ino.

"Ino yamanaka. You should know that I will not harm hinata-chan. I will kill myself before I harmed her." Naruto said fiercely glaring at the yamanaka clan head.

Tsunade watched hinata move to naruto's side and hug him. She knew what she was going to tell will shock many people of her village and it will also shock survivors of other villages. But before she could say anything she heard gasps of people and when she looked at Naruto she saw that Naruto has stabbed hinata in the heart with a kunai. Hinata fall dead a second later with a shocked look on her face.

"Naruto you monster you killed hinata. Even though she loved you, you killed her." Asked ino.

"so there is still someone who doesn't know the truth in konoha. Fine Tsunade are you going to tell them are shall I?" asked Naruto.

"She is not hinata." Tsunade finally said after watching all this happen.

"what do you mean she is not hinata? I knew hinata for year. I know that is hinata." Said ino.

"No ino. She is not real hinata. She was a main branch hyuga clan member. Her face was changed by surgery to look like hinata. Hinata died a few weeks after the war. We needed to keep this secret so we changed girls face and trained her in how hinata acted." Tsunade said.

"Why didn't you tell us about her death?" asked ino.

"cause she herself is one of the culprit for her death." Said Naruto.

"How did you know Naruto that this girl is not hinata. You left the village after hinata died and you came back from a mission. You left some time later and never even came back." Asked Tsunade.

"You want to know? Then listen.."

**END. …. TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N: Sorry friends I tried to make this a one shot it was getting more longer than I thought it would. I know you are cursing me because 1. I didn't update my first fic. 2. This thought to be one shot is now a 2 chapter story. But I promise I will post the next chapter very soon. And about the "chid of dark prophecy" well it take some more time to finish the next chapter. I have too many choices to make about the story. And my personal life is also another matter. A few weeks I got sick and found out that I got a sickness called G B SYNDROME. It made me so sick that I couldn't even use a per or press a button with both my hands. Now I am resting and using the time to update the fics. So you possibly see the next chapter of this fic and the "child of dark prophecy" very soon. **

**Till then bye-bye.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**ILOVEBASHING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PRICE OF SINGLE LIFE**

**DISCLAIMER: (I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER MADE BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.)**

**Part 2 –**

**(A/N: please read the note below. After the chapter.)**

"_How did you know Naruto that this girl is not hinata? You left the village after hinata died and you came back from a mission. You left some time later and never even came back." Tsunade asked._

"_You want to know? Then listen..." _

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was coming back from another mission. This was another boring mission which means he either has to deliver some things from one village to another village. And he was getting bored from it very quickly. Or he has to take out some bandits making troubles for the clients. _That_ was the kind of mission Naruto wanted to take but Tsunade didn't allow him that kind of mission. She said something about destroying the forest and damaging the surrounding area.

Yea it's true that he burned a part of forest, but it was just a _goddamn_ accident. He didn't do it purposefully… well in a way he did but because the bandits had a chunin level nuke nin who attacked him with a wind attack and he have to use a fire jutsu to stop the wind jutsu. And it was his bad luck that forgot the difference between his chakra level and nuke-nin's chakra level. His attack destroyed his opponents jutsu burned down some tree. The fire then started to spread and his opponent ran out of the forest. What could he say it was unwanted damage?

But now he had enough with these boring delivery missions. If he is not given a better mission next time he will not accept the mission and take a leave for unknown days.

He felt hinata's chakra. She was running in the direction of tea country. There were some other jounin level ninja following her. He thought she was going on some kind of urgent mission since she was running very fast. The team of ninja was following her few meters behind. He didn't think that she could be in danger. But then he remembered his plan about two days later. Two days later is 27 December. It is Hinata's birthday. He was making plan for her birthday. And now if she was gone on a long term mission he would not be able to turn his plans into reality. So he made a clone to follow her stealthily. He did it so her team wouldn't find him and think that he is interfering into other's mission. His clone would ask her about the length of mission.

After making the clone so that his clone could ask hinata about the mission when she is alone, he left in the direction of konoha. He reached konoha 40 minutes later and entered the gates without checking in. the guards always let him enter without checking in. the guards do his entry just like they did for jiraiya. He headed towards hokage tower. As soon he reached tower he sensed Tsunade in her office talking with the advisors. He started making his way to the hokage office. When he reached office door he saw shizune standing there to stop anyone from entering. She was looking a bit dirty like she came from a spar. She was tired and there were some cuts on her dress. He called her.

"Hey shizune-san; How are you?" he asked.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I am fine. How was your mission?" she asked him.

"It was boring. I am telling you if baa-chan gave me one more of these boring missions I am going to prank her." He said.

"Well I think she will give you more interesting mission next time. But right now she is in a very important meeting. You can wait until the meeting is over to give her your report." Shizune said.

"But I am hungry. I can't wait till she finishes the meeting." Naruto said impatiently.

"Or you can give your report to me and I will give it to her when she is free." Shizune suggested.

"You would do that? Thanks. You are the best shizune-san." Naruto said as he handed the report to shizune and ran out of the tower to Ichiraku ramen shop.

(**Time skip- half hour later**)

Half hour has passed and Naruto has finished eating 8 bowls of ramen. Now he was feeling a bit satisfied. He was planning to go to training. He moved towards his regular training ground when his got the memories of his clone. What his clone saw made him turn pale. The ninja he thought were member of her team were attacking her. They were wearing anbu masks. Since DANZO is dead there was no chance they were root shinobi. They were real konoha shinobi attacking her. His clone was destroyed by a wood stake before he can go to rescue hinata. The stake came from an exploded tree which was hit by hinata's **AIR PALM **jutsu. He was running towards her when she launched the attack at her enemy. One was hit by it but the tree in front of naruto's clone was also hit by it. And he was destroyed.

He immediately started running towards her direction. When he was out of konoha's walls he started using KYUBBI's cloak. He was running at full speed. It took him 15 minute to reach the place he remembered from the memory of his clones. He tried to sense hinata's chakra but it was not there. He made around 20 clones and sends them in different direction to search for her. He sensed the chakra of anbu team. They were going in the direction of konoha. Their chakra level was low then last time he sensed their chakra. But hinata's chakra signature is not with them. And right now his highest priority is hinata. He could always get these anbu back in konoha. A few minutes later one of his clone dispersed telling him he sensed hinata's chakra but it is too weak signature. That's why he could not sense her. He started running towards her direction. He followed her chakra signature towards the edge of sea. Her chakra signature is coming from down from the sea. He could not see her from his position. He jumped towards the water and started running on the side of the edge of cliff. He was at the bottom of cliff when he saw her. She is lying on the rock. The rock is inside a hole inside the cliff wall. It is not large but enough deep in the wall so it does not show from the top. When he reached near her he saw she is injured. She was bleeding; her clothes were covered in blood. There was a stab wound on her stomach. He reached her and saw she is unconscious. He carried her in his arms and climbed the cliff wall. When he reached the top he moved towards in the direction of nearest village to get her to a medic. A few minutes later she woke up. When she saw its Naruto who is carrying her she relaxed a bit. She saw her wound was bandaged with some bandages. It wasn't much but it will stop the blood leaking from her wound.

"Naruto-kun; what are you doing here? You were on a mission." She asked.

"I finished the mission early hinata-chan. I was coming back to konoha when I sensed you and those anbu after you. I thought they were you team for a mission. But I sent a clone after you to talk to you about something. When they attacked you my clone tried to help you but was destroyed before it could." He said.

"Hinata-chan; why they were attacking you? They were konoha anbu so they were ordered to attack you. But why would somebody in konoha want to kill you? And why were you running from konoha?" he asked hinata. Hinata was about to answer when she saw they were near a village.

"Stop Naruto-kun; we can't go there." She said.

"What? But why? Why can't we go there?" Naruto asked her confused. He stopped his running towards the small town and sat on a tree branch. Hinata sat in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun that is the reason I was running from konoha. There are ninjas from other villages in every village in every country. They are there so if you enter the village they will inform the kages of 5 great villages." She told Naruto.

"But why would they place ninja in all villages if I am in konoha all the time. I don't go outside the village unless on a mission. Are they expecting me to run from konoha?" He asked her.

"No they are trying to keep you in konoha for sometime before they initiate there plan. They are planning to kill you." She explained.

"WHAT? Who is behind this plan hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"All the leaders of the every country and ninja villages are behind this plan. They all arranged a meeting to talk about the last war. They were concerned about how someone revived Madara uchiha. And the power Madara uchiha showed and how you defeated him. They are scared that you are the strongest ninja in the world. Also you have kyuubi inside you and all other bijju are sealed away. They think you could turn like Madara and there will be no one to stop you. They think it is better if either you are sealed or you are killed. Cause if you die then kyuubi will not reform since its half chakra is gone with your father. And if you are sealed the kyuubi will be sealed away as well. They think if kyuubi is released again it will destroy everything with no one to fight it." She explained.

"What? That is bullshit. I will never become like Madara. And kurama is not evil anymore. He doesn't want to fight humans anymore. He just wants to live peacefully. What about Baa-chan? What she said about this?" he asked hopefully wishing that his baa-chan would never betray him.

"It was her idea that you are killed so you could stay with your parents in the afterlife. She didn't want that you are sealed for eternity unable to die, unable to pass to afterlife." She told him sadly.

"She wants to kill me? How can she do this to me? How? I thought we were like family?" Naruto asked himself in shock that his baa-chan also betrayed him. Tears started to drop from his eyes at the betrayal of his unofficial family. He kept thinking about all this for some time than he asked her a question he could not understand.

"How did you found this information hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I was on the guard duty at the hokage tower that day. I had information about the meeting but not about the reason. One by one the leaders started to came. They were discussing about you in very low voice. When they all arrived they were sent to meeting chamber. Since all the ninja villages are at peace they didn't thought about putting a privacy barrier. I was curious what they were talking about you so I used byakugan to see the meeting room. When I read their lips moment to understand what they were saying I was shocked to find out what they were planning."

"They are making a seal with the help of sealing expert from kumo and konoha. First they will poison your food with a highly effective poison which will make you unable to use chakra for a short amount of time. Then they will seal you with the seal made. If the seal failed to keep you sealed then they will try to kill you since you will be weak after breaking the seal. After finding this I was about to run out of konoha to inform you about this when shizune found me using my byakugan to spy on the meeting. She called some anbu to capture me."

"They kept me locked in a cell for 2 days before shizune come to my cell and told me that Tsunade has ordered her to bring me to her. She and 2 anbu were escorting me to tsunade's office when I took the anbu by surprise since they didn't seal my chakra but only tied my hands cuffs. I killed one by gentle fist strike to his heart and knocked other unconscious and I tried to run but shizune blocked my path. After a short fight with her I was able to beat her but made a mistake by going near her. She used a poison gas on me. After the poison gas attack I ran out of village a few minutes later the anbu started chasing me. Because of poison I was unable to use byakugan to full range."

"When the anbu team surrounded me on the cliff they told me that they were ordered to bring me back to konoha so my memory about the meeting could be erased. But I refused and fought them. I fought them for few minutes but I was getting weaker by using too much chakra in fight. A was unable to see the explosive tag on the kunai near me. I was thrown down the cliff from the blast. Now I am poisoned and will probably live for 20-24 hours at most. And the only ones to know the cure for this poison are Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. And the moment you enter with me konoha they will capture you and throw in a cell. Please Naruto-kun; leave me and run away from here. I will slow you down. " she said to with tears running from her eyes.

"NO I will not leave you. I can't leave you." Naruto said while tears started fall from his eyes. He started crying.

"I can't leave you. Hinata you are everything to me in this world. You are the only one who loved me truly. You are the only one who cares for me. Please _YOU_ can't leave me alone. I won't be able to live. I you leave me I will die too." Naruto said.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun. But there is nothing that could save me. I don't want to leave you, I want to stay with you; live with you; but it's not possible." Hinata said while crying.

She wanted to stay with her love but it was not possible. The poison was affecting her. Her body was getting a bit numb. She could not move her toes. She knew the poison was going to kill her slowly and painfully. But if the she has to face pain to have some more time with Naruto then she will endure the pain.

"I am going to kill them all." Naruto said suddenly.

"w-what?" hinata asked surprised her voice weaker than before.

"Hinata-chan; if anything happened to you I swear I will kill all who are responsible for this. I won't show them any mercy. They used me to get what they wanted then they are trying to kill me. I would have left them alone for this but what they did to you; I won't forgive them. I will kill every one of them and erase them from the world. This I promise to you. And I will keep my promise." Naruto said

**(Flashback end)**

"That's how I become HAKAISHA. I have destroyed all other ninja villages. Only konoha is left. And I will destroy it now. I will fulfill my promise to Hinata-chan. I would have left you alone. But you took away the most precious person from me. Now I will take everything from you." Naruto said before he made a hand sign with his fingers and said. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." And around 100 clones appeared in the area; and rushed the ninja living in Konoha.

The original jumped in the direction of hokage tower. He reached the hokage tower and stood on the roof of the tower. He was watching the ninja fighting his clones. They may be shadow clones but with the amount of chakra they have made them really strong opponent to fight. The clones were using every jutsu he knew. They were destroying their opponent by using RASENGAN and HIRAISHIN jutsu. But the clones were taking hits too. Three clones are already dispelled. He watched the clones kill more and more of konoha ninja.

Suddenly a punch came from behind him. He ducked and jumped away from his attacker. He saw it was Tsunade. She looked furious and she glared at Naruto.

"Naruto; until now I never thought that you could do what other leaders were thinking. I always thought you would never kill any innocent much less harm one. But now I know they were right when they thought you could become a monster just like Madara. No I think you are worse than him. He at least wanted to keep them alive even if in eternal genjutsu. You killed everybody; even children and old people." Tsunade said.

"HAHA; you are really funny Tsunade. You are calling me monster. Do you think this insult will affect me? I destroyed a few ninja villages and you are calling me monster. But do you know I was called monster, demon, hell spawn and other nasty things since the day I was born. Now I became one and world doesn't have anything new to name me. It is funny how a child a few hours old is called same thing as a person who killed thousands." Naruto laughed.

"Sarutobi-sensei and your parents would be ashamed of you Naruto. They hoped you would be a good person. They would be rolling in their graves now." Tsunade said.

"Don't try to fool me with sentiments Tsunade. You know as well as I know that that old fool never liked me. He hated me for the death of his wife and villagers. He tried to act in front of me to make me believe he liked me but I could always see it in his eyes; the deep hatred for me and kurama. He wanted me to be loyal to konoha. And when jiraiya told him about the prophecy of toads that fool planned make me his best weapon. But he knew if I got too strong too early then I could be a risk for villagers. He thought I would become another orochimaru. That old fool also told jiraiya to keep me controlled by teaching me very limited things. And jiraiya accepted. He thought me nothing other than RASENGAN and summoning jutsu. But then Akatsuki came and jiraiya was forced to teach me to control kurama's chakra." Naruto said.

This shocked Tsunade. She thought her sensei loved Naruto like a grandson. But according to Naruto her sensei was also one of those fools who could not tell a child from a demon. He blamed a child for death of villagers. But a question came to her mind and she asked Naruto.

"How did you know sensei ordered jiraiya to keep you controlled?" she asked.

"Tsunade what do you think the books in the hokage office are for? The sandaime also kept his personal diary hidden behind the bookshelf. I found the book by accident. I was looking for a history book about uzumaki clan in his bookshelf after the war ended. You were at the hospital at that time and I was waiting in your office for you to come back." Naruto said.

"You should have looked in his diary. He had written all the dirty secrets of konoha. He also accepted in his diary that he had removed all the information about the uzumaki clan from academy course. He also mentioned where he kept the scroll with from uzumaki clan which was to be given to my mother. But he kept it hidden. The scroll came from uzushio a few days before it was destroyed. They thought that my mother would take care of the scroll. It contained all the knowledge of uzushio. They made a copy of every book in uzushio and sealed the originals in a scroll and send it to konoha."

"The sandaime wanted to take the knowledge of the uzumaki clan for the good of konoha. But he was unable to open it because it was locked with a blood seal. And he knew if he showed it to kushina she will take the scroll from him and will never share the knowledge stored in the scroll. So he decided to keep it locked away. The funny thing is he didn't put it in a locked place but he used a genjutsu to make it look like an ordinary scroll and kept it locked in hokage's vault. And even dad couldn't find it."

"After reading about a scroll from uzumaki clan I took it from the vault and kept it hidden at my apartment. After the betrayal I came back in the village to take the scroll back. Till then I never had opened it. I was able to take the scroll out of the village without anybody noticing, and then I started my journey for my mother's homeland the Uzushiogakure. It took me 3 days to reach the place without being noticed. Once I reached uzushio I opened the scroll and I found a note for mother that told her to keep the scroll safe from konoha ninja. They may be allies but the knowledge inside the scroll could be dangerous in wrong hands." Naruto said.

"So it was you who was reported by the barrior team. They thought it was a wrong reading since it was for a very short time. Then the reports of your apartment being burned down came. I thought some idiot villager did that but they did not find any scent there after all it was your apartment filled with your things which had your scent.

"At that time I was reading the scroll when I found the information about those summons. And I thought about toads. I knew that I am the only person alive who can summon them. But they were never faithful to me. They were waiting on jiraiya's order for me to fulfill the prophecy. After the prophecy was fulfilled they were asking me take the mantle of toad hermit. So I would not be able to have a family like jiraiya. And without any uzumaki available I would be forced to take kyuubi with me to afterlife. Jiraiya was a smart man but he never thought that I would found about the relation between kyuubi and uzumaki before I had to seal the kyuubi in someone else. He did not know that my father sealed some of his and my mother's chakra in my seal to explain a few things to me. My mother told me everything about the uzumaki and kyuubi."

"So after getting the summoning contract for the guardians of uzushio I signed the contract and canceled the contract with toads and sealed their summoning contract in the ruins of uzushio with blood seal. But I knew that I would not be able to fulfill my promise to hinata-chan if I had gone straight to fight the villages. After all they had the various ways to control a bijju. And the giant summons may be strong but they were not undefeatable after all they were defeated when uzushio was destroyed. So I decided to do what was in my blood. I started studying the fuinjutsu. I took me two years to learn to a level that no sealing master in any village could stand against me in sealing."

"Even then it was not enough because I knew I could take out any village at my level but konoha would be hard to destroy even with all the power I had. So I had to find something which can give me an edge in my fight against this village. I thought about taking the rinnegan from your vault where you stored it after it had been taken out from obito's body. But I decided against it since it was nagato's eye and I didn't want to use his eye for destruction. He wanted peace in world not the destruction. So I abandoned that plan and thought about another thing. And after searching for about 8 months I found it." Naruto said while smiling.

'_What is he talking about? What edge he have against konoha?'_ Tsunade thought.

"Get ready Tsunade to face my edge against konoha." Naruto said as he made some hand sign and yelled. "**KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI." **he slammed his hand down and a seal appeared on ground before a coffin rises from it. Tsunade was turning white as the time slowed down for her as the coffin came out of the ground.

"Now Tsunade let me introduce you to someone who had something to say about your plan. Meet KUSHINA UZUMAKI. MY MOTHER." Naruto said before the lid of the coffin was removed and resurrected kushina uzumaki came out of the coffin and looked at Naruto and smiled. But when she looked at Tsunade her eyes become red, her hairs started rising. It was the natural indicator that kushina was angry.  
"Hello Tsunade. I was talking with my son after he called me with the EDO TENSEI jutsu before; when he told me about a plan of all leaders including you to either kill him or seal him forever. Is that true." Kushina said gritting her teeth together. She knew about the plan but she wanted to hear it from Tsunade. She trust Naruto, but she wanted to hear what Tsunade has to say about this.

"K-kushina. Please try to understand it was not my decision. All village leaders together made this decision. I was forced to follow the decision. They thought that Naruto is too strong to control if wanted to take over the world like Madara and obito uchiha tried. And kyuubi was also a factor. They were afraid that if Naruto released kyuubi then it would destroy every village in its path." Tsunade tried to explain but was cut off by angry kushina.

"So they decided to kill my son who has saved the whole world from destruction just few weeks ago. Really they were really grateful for my son's help." Kushina said with sarcasm.

"I told minato that the world will never understand the Jinchurikkis. But even I never thought that they could be so afraid of the person who saved them to try to kill him. The RIKUDO SENNIN should be happy that he wasn't born in this time or you all would have called him monster and tried to kill him because he was powerful enough to beat even JUBI." Kushina snarled. She was infuriated. Instead of being grateful for her son's help in 4 shinobi war they tried to kill him.

"Now mom I called you in konoha before I destroyed it like I promised you. You can take out you anger on anyone you want. You can do anything you want. In this body you can't be killed and you chakra is unlimited. So enjoy destroying konoha." Naruto said and kushina smiled evilly before she formed her chakra chains and jumped to a place where the ninjas are fighting a Naruto clone.

Tsunade watched as kushina jumped between ninjas and started killing them all around. She even destroyed many buildings with her chains. This was really bad news for konoha since kushina was a strong ninja and now she could not be killed. And she was a seal master so she knew how to escape any sealing jutsu they used to seal her.

This is indeed an edge Naruto have against konoha. She looked back to Naruto and saw him cutting his palm to draw blood. She immediately knew what Naruto was doing. She jumped towards Naruto to stop him before he could use summoning jutsu but was stopped when a clone tackled her from side. the clone rolled on the ground with her. She punched the clone and he poofed out from existence. But when she looked towards Naruto he was already done with and signs and slammed his hand against the ground for second time. This time the summoning array was large that last time. And to her and survivors horror 5 giants made of rock came out of the summoning array.

"DESTROY EVERYTHING." Naruto ordered and the giants started destroying everything.

Tsunade cursed as she was unable to stop Naruto from summoning those giants. She stood up and faced Naruto. She summoned her slug partner.

"Katsuyu I want you to take out those rock giants. I will face Naruto." Tsunade ordered her summon and jumped in front of Naruto.

"you know as well as I know old hag that your summon doesn't stand a chance against my summon. they can not kill my summon." Naruto said.

" now get ready cause I am going to kill you traitor." Naruto said before he ran towards Tsunade.

(**TO BE CONTINUED.**)

**A/N: hello every one. I am sorry for the break but I can't finish the final scene. I have written it for 3 times already but when I read it again I feel it is not good. So hopefully I will be able to write the final scene soon. **

**Also I am disappointed with the lack of hits and reviews. Only 150+ hits in around 3 weeks and only 3 reviews. It does make me feel a bit down that my stories are not good enough to get the attention of readers. So I am asking you to tell me what is wrong with my story so I could fix it to make it better.**

**About "CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY" I have started writing its next chapter. It will be soon uploaded for you to read.**

**Nothing more for now. I want to rant about the manga. But if I started then I would not be able to stop myself so bye. I HATE KISHIMOTO.  
READ AND REVIEW.**

**ILOVEBASHING.**


End file.
